Beaches, Wine, and Loyalty
by ShipperWriter
Summary: While visiting the Athosian settlement, John and Elizabeth take a walk on the beach. Set during Season One. Fluff and humor.


**"Beaches, Wine, and Loyalty"**

**Author's Notes:** I wrote this from a prompt a long time ago on my iPod but never posted it. Takes place during Season One.

**Disclaimer:** I own – no, wait, still don't own anything Stargate related.

* * *

><p>Major John Sheppard looked around the mixed group of Athosians and Expedition members, noticing the absence of one particular member. He nodded at Teyla, who made her way over to him, holding a bottle of Athosian wine.<p>

"Is everything all right?"

"Um, I'm gonna go for a little walk, that's all. Just make sure McKay doesn't do anything stupid, all right?"

Teyla glanced quickly at the bottle she was holding, then desperately laughed. "Then what shall I do with this?"

John pressed his lips together. "I'll take that off your hands for you," he offered with a sly smile.

She handed it over to him, along with two handmade cups.

When John quirked an eyebrow, she explained, "She's at the shore line."

John opened his mouth to retort, but clamped it shut, only replying with a nod of thanks and understanding as he left the group.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth sat on a large rock, letting her bare feet hang over as she allowed the cooling waves to rush over her feet again and again. The sand on this beach was very fine, but it made for an excellent do-it-yourself pedicure.<p>

She heard the sound of heavy footsteps behind her.

She smiled, shielding her eyes as she looked at the sun hovering midway in the sky. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to get away."

"Yeah, well, Rodney pretty much sealed the deal."

She laughed, then turned around and smiled at her companion. "And I see you made out with some of the goods."

"Teyla asked me to take it before McKay found it," he shrugged, offering her a cup and pulling the handmade stopper out of the bottle.

If Elizabeth remembered right, this particular wine tasted like red wine with a hint of raspberry - its tartness at first made you not want anymore, but by the time you swallowed it, you got used to it, and wondered why you disliked it in the first place.

It reminded her of a certain major she knew.

John poured more in her glass, less in his, and he replaced the stopped firmly. Holding his cup, he looked at her. "So. What should we toast? No attacks, no coups, no sieges, so ..."

She looked around at all the nature around her, something she knew existed from Atlantis but couldn't see every day. As her panoramic view ended with her looking at John, she couldn't help but smile. "To two friends who need to catch up."

John smiled with her. "Cheers."

As they both emptied their cups and felt a slight warmness in their stomachs, Elizabeth suggested a walk. "Just in case someone comes looking for you. You probably wouldn't want to be found sitting barefoot on a rock, pouring out your tale of how you cheated on your 5th grade math test just to impress your teacher."

John smirked as he stood, extending a hand to Elizabeth. "It was 6th grade, English, and she was hot," he corrected sarcastically, pulling her up.

She met his eyes for a brief glance; she saw the teasing, jovial nature of his last statement, but she could sense that the extra emphasis he placed on his last word wasn't merely directed at his 6th grade English teacher.

They averted their eyes, then began walking. John still had his boots on and was gently crunching against the sand. Elizabeth had managed to leave her boots in the Puddle Jumper and slipped into a pair of sandals, rolling up her black pants as they sat on the rock.

"So. How are you, Doctor Weir?" John asked, glancing over at her.

"I'm fine, Major Sheppard. How are you?"

He blew out a breath. "I'm good." He chuckled as they walked. "Well, I guess we've caught up. Bye."

She gently touched his arm. "Very funny." After a split second, she inserted her arm through the loop in his, coming to rest in the crook.

John glanced down at their entwined arms. "My lady?"

Elizabeth laughed.

They walked a few more steps in silence until John whispered something, just beyond her hearing range.

"What was that?" she asked, looking up at him.

He shrugged. "Just talking to myself."

"Anything you'd care to share with the rest of the class?"

He stopped walking, turning to face her. As her arm was about to fall, he reached out and held her hand. "There's something I do wanna talk to you about. I'm just ... mulling it over as I go, so no judgment until the end."

"All right."

"I know that since we've gotten here, we've butted heads a few times. And I gotta say, arguing with you is ... fun. Enjoyable. Which might be part of the reason I do it so often."

She chuckled faintly.

"But, no matter what happens, whatever we face, if Earth ever finds us," he said seriously, reaching for her other hand, "I will always be loyal to you. You're the head of this Expedition, you're the one who gave me a second chance. I waited a long time for someone to believe in me again, and you did, for better or for worse." He bit his lip at the phrasing but continued. "I will do my best not to question your decisions."

"John, I want you to question it. We run Atlantis together! I need you. I need your input. Without you, people would think I'm a dictator."

He made his puppy face. "So I should stop telling people you're a dictator?"

She shook her head with a smile, wriggling one of her hands out of his to hold it. They stood, each holding the other's hand, making vows of loyalty.

For a flash, she saw what their present stance could look like to someone else, but she didn't care.

John, however, did. He gently pulled their hands apart, then looked steadily in her green eyes. "I will swear this. I will support you. I may not agree, and if I don't, you'll hear about it before you make a decision. But I will stand up with you. Always."

"Always?"

John shrugged. "Well, until Rodney accidentally blows us up or something."

She laughed, then gently touched his cheek. "Thank you, John. I appreciate that."

As they started walking again, John quickly asked, "So should I get on bended knee?"

Elizabeth gaped at him.

He tilted his head, hazel eyes twinkling mischievously. "So you can dub me a knight?"

* * *

><p>End.<p> 


End file.
